freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Story (FNaF3)/@comment-70.228.93.246-20141214033358
Here are my IDEAS for FNAF3 (Non of this is official info) It takes place in 2015 and a new restaurant is opening up. There's freddy and his gang and they are repaired including foxy. They all have redisinged models different from FNAF 1 and 2. And foxy will no longer be withered like he was in both games. The place is about the same size as the place in FNAF2. Your in the office and there are 4 ways they can come in. 2 doors 1 on left and 1 on right. Then 2 vents. 1 on ceiling and 1 on the floor against a wall across from you. There is a new phone guy and he mentions the killer, and phone guys name is revealed, the one from the 1st and second game. His name is revealed AND he's revealed as the killer. After that first night you get a cutscene of you walking up to PHONE GUY being arrested. You are Mike in the cutscene. He then says "I will be back." So in the first game he was not dead, he just got arrested and the phone cut off, the noises u heard was the animatronics. On night 3 back in the present the new phone guy mentions to keep a eye on Freddy because he's been acting odd lately. If power goes out, you have a hand cranked generator as backup. This will be the replacement mechanic of the music box. The generator is in the office. If Freddy manages to cut the power, you are left with the generator. When u crank it u look over and start cranking and u can see you handing doing so. U can't use the lights or camera if cranking the generator. If the animatronics get in ur office you still have a Freddy fazebear head. To prevent Freddy from cutting the power u keep an eye on him. Then there are new animatronics. There is a female squirrel, a female bird, a male alligator, and a male cat. So that makes 8 animatronics. Maybe there can be more, anyways, on night 4 the new phone guy is talking to you and it's a urgent warning, before he can finish it. You here him get STABBED multiple times and then you hear the origanal phone guy say "I told you I'd be back Mike." After that the phone cuts off. On night five there is a demonic voice. At the end of night five you get a cutscene of before you leave the building the original phone guy comes at you and try's to stab u. This is when the scene gets interactive. It will tell you what buttons to press to either dodge,block,and counter attack him. If you fail, you die and get started at 4am on night five, so it will save that until u exit, cuz if you don't complete and u exit then it will reset to 12. Anyway after doing everything, you manage to grap a object and hit him in the head with it. Which knocks him out. Then u call the cops and the scene ends. Going to black. After that a new scene opens up and it's phone guys trial and he is found guilty and a life sentence in prison. Then there is you paycheck. On night 6 u discover an idle of FNAF2, u discover....... The MARIONETTE. He was apparently forgotten and never scraped. He speaks to u and then u realize the voice on night 5 was his voice. He says "I am much more than a puppet. U will not stop me and my work, u don't know who I am, I was the first victim, the first... Child, I gave life to the others. (A reference to the FNAF2 death mini game give gifts give life) U will not stop the others either, you will rot and die on this night!" Then he does a demonic LUAGH. That's night sixs phone call. Night fives though is messed up and scrambled like the night five phone call in FNAF1. At 5 am Freddy,Chica,Foxy,and Bonnie, say surround you and say"Hi Mike, remember us?" Then they LUAGH and all jump at you. Then the screen goes to black. After that it shows a view close to the floor and shows Freddy's legs walking and your body being dragged by him. Then screen goes back to black. Then comes back and the corner of a room is illuminated by the animatronics lights and you see your body stuffed in a Freddy suit with blood coming out of it. Then it goes to black and says The END, then 5 secs later a question mark appears so it says The END? Then there is a night 7 your a unknown person and your in a unknown location. This is the custom night. But the newer animatronics are gone, it's just Freddy,Bonnie,chica,and foxy. The map is COMPLETLY different. and a LOT smaller. You then realize you r at Freddy Fazebears Diner. You don't get a paycheck or anything so ur a unknown character. But then revealed to be the origanal phone guy.